


Just a Bit Crazy

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes to have a little fun when he is threatening bodily harm and possibly death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit Crazy

"Now," Bucky began with a knowing look and tapped the top of the man’s head with his barrel, "that wasn’t very nice." Each word was punctuated with another hard tap. The last the hardest of all.

He ignored the way the man swayed and looked around at the prisoners the SHIELD agents had gathered. His eyes strayed to his left arm and the small bit of damage it had taken. With a frown be looked down at the prisoner. “Do you know how much of a hassle this thing is? Now instead of going home I have to go to some dickhead scientist to get it fixed. Do you know how much that pisses me off.”

The soldier grunted something in his language, assuming Bucky couldn’t understand, but he did. “Oh yea? You don’t even know my mother.”

Bucky cocked the gun and pressed the barrel to his head. “One, two-.”

"Bucky!"

He sighed in annoyance and glared down. “Now look what you did,” he growled. “What?!”

"Don’t you dare shoot him, or I swear…"

Bucky turned his head. “Sweetheart, you never let me shoot anyone.”

"Because if I did you would shoot everyone!" Jemma exclaimed and came to stand a few feet away. "And look at your arm Bucky!"

Bucky turned back to the prisoner. “See?”

"Stop toying with him," Jemma reprimanded, her voice firm.

The man uttered something else and Bucky glared. “Oh yea?” He asked and pushed the barrel harder onto his forehead.

"Bucky," Jemma began and sighed, clearly tiring of the conversation.

"You don’t want to know what he just called you," Bucky argued, his finger so close to pulling the trigger.

"Probably not. He’s doing this on purpose. You know that. Please?"

With a frown he sighed. The blow to the prisoners head must have shocked Jemma because she cried out.

The other Agents stared as the man Bucky had been threatening fell to the ground. “Oh he’s alive,” he said with a roll of his eyes and turned away, holstering his gun.

When he looked at Jemma she was less then pleased. “Oh lighten up.” He came forward to stand in front of her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “He’s still alive. Did I mention how lovely you look when you’re trying to stop me from killing people?”


End file.
